1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to deodorizing coating formulations and deodorizing sheets making use of same, and more specifically to deodorizing coating formulations and deodorizing sheets making use of same, which are useful for coating various food containers or wrapping foods or for other deodorizing purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As packages for various foods, especially, foods having strong flavors or odors and other articles, there have been primarily used containers having no air permeability such as metal, plastic or glass containers and for simple packaging, wrapping sheets having no air permeability (for example, aluminum foils and plastic sheets). A wide variety of deodorizers are also used where offensive unpleasant odors tend to remain at high concentrations, such as car interiors, toilets, refrigerators, etc.
Such various conventional containers or wrapping sheets, which have been employed to package foods and the like, are intended to prevent loss of flavors from foods and the like, lingering of external flavors or odors or emission of flavors or odors of contents. In general, they are all more costly compared with general wrapping sheets. Where air permeability is required for packaging materials like those employed to package perishable foods as contents, conventional containers or wrapping sheets having no air permeability cannot be used. Air-permeable containers or wrapping sheets are however ineffective for the prevention of leakage of flavors or odors of foods into the surrounding atmosphere or lingering of external flavors or odors to packaged foods. It is also undesirable from the viewpoint of beauty or space saving to place put-up deodorizers in car interiors or the like.
There is hence a strong outstanding demand for the development of wrapping sheets, which permit permeation of air therethrough from and into the surrounding atmosphere but shut off flavors or odors only and are hence useful as wrapping materials for various foods, as well as deodorizers not showing mismatching appearance in rooms.